


1 Minute

by ViolaWay



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaWay/pseuds/ViolaWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a realisation that might change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 Minute

John isn’t doing anything particularly interesting when it happens. In fact, Sherlock is bored. He’s sat in his usual chair, fiddling with the bow of his violin, twisting it between his long, pale fingers almost absent-mindedly. His gaze is cold and calculating: running over the details of their latest case in his mind, even though it’s long since finished. In fact, there hasn’t been a new case in a while. He knows that John is worried, that he’s called Lestrade and asked for something— _anything—_ but Scotland Yard is starting to tighten up its security where Sherlock Holmes is concerned. Sherlock blames Anderson.

Then he looks up.

It couldn’t be called a sudden realisation, although it is. Really, it’s more of a culmination of several smaller realisations (‘I care about John’, ‘I would give my life for John’, ‘John is my friend’) that lead to this moment.

If John notices the way Sherlock’s eyes widen imperceptibly or the way his hands tighten on the bow, he says nothing. Then again, Sherlock reasons, he probably _didn’t_ notice.

He runs through the data once more, as if checking it for accuracy. There are no flaws, and it appears that the resolution he’s come to is…true. Well. This was not something he was expecting when he woke up this morning, that’s for sure. He looks up again, cataloguing the perfectly ordinary, mundane task that John is attending to (going through the bills, should Sherlock be helping with that?), and there it is again. A sort of warmth in his chest, spreading throughout his body until it reaches his fingertips and he’s reached the point of absolute certainty.

He is in love with John Watson.

He checks the clock for the fifteenth time in ten minutes, and only a minute has passed. One, tiny, inconsequential minute. That seems to be all it takes for the life-changing understandings to be processed in Sherlock’s mind.

John catches his eye, and if he’s surprised by what he sees—why would he be; there’s been no physical change?—he doesn’t show it. His mouth quirks up in a slight smile.

“Still bored?”

“Less so, now.”

“Oh? And why’s that? New stain on the wall to keep you busy?”

“No. I realised I’m in love with you.”

There’s a moment of stunned silence, in which John gapes like a fish and Sherlock questions his choice of men to fall in love with. He supposes it could be worse.

“I-I thought you were married to your work?” John splutters.

“I can change my mind,” Sherlock counters. “Your response?”

“Okay, gimme a minute,” John requests. “I just…fuck, you can’t just spring this on me like this!”

“It seemed like a more appropriate location than, for instance, a case.”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s true. But—God, Sherlock.”

“John, do you reciprocate?”

“Oh…yeah.”

“Then what is the problem?”

“Uh, nothing. Nothing, actually.”

 

All it took was one minute.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: oopshidaisy   
> (always kudos/bookmark/comment and LET ME LOVE YOUUU)


End file.
